The new variety of strawberry was created in a breeding program by crossing as male parent the variety `Chandler` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,262) and as female parent an unpatented undistributed seedling identified as `FB-1`.
The resulting seedling of the new variety was grown and asexually propagated by runners(stolons) in Ferrara, Italy. Clones of the new variety were further asexually propagated and extensively tested. This propagation and testing has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein which characterize the new variety are fixed and retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.